


A Normal Day 普通人的一天

by asherahduan



Series: Deadlock [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Special, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherahduan/pseuds/asherahduan
Summary: The first Christmas that Barry spends with Eobard Thawne, and Barry is late again.Merry Christmas!Barry和Eobard一起度过的第一个圣诞节，再一次的，Barry又迟到了。





	1. Part A

Part A

“教授EobardThawne。”Eobard站在警察局大门前，报上他的名字。

那个和蔼可亲的门卫Bob很快就登记好他的资料，递给他一个访客证，“Thawne教授，您能让Mr.Allen来接您上去吗？”Barry没有接门卫的内线电话，Eobard别上访客证之后，他们又聊了一会儿天气和足球，Barry仍然没有接座机和手机。Eobard倒不着急，Barry一定在开会。Barry那个部门信号一直都不太好，之前连短信都收不到，他偶尔得用email联系Barry。

自从Eobard拒绝在STARLab担任任何职务，他闲散了一阵后，便去大学找了一份环球洁净能源的研究工作，这让Cisco念叨了好一阵子。Cisco没法说服Eobard，便开始念叨Barry。Cisco建议Barry最好能让Eobard多来实验室看看他们的成果，他手上有好几个瓶颈的项目需要指点。对此Eobard只是说中心城大学欢迎与STARLab合作任何项目。

“队长，你能带Thawne教授去Mr.Allen的办公室吗？”警卫突然偏头对旁边说道。

Eobard正想说毫无必要，他不介意晒晒冬日的太阳。一个很熟悉的声音打断了他即将出口的话，“Bob，这是Barry的访客吗？”

“Captain West，”Eobard露出一个笑容，转身后就看到Barry的养父Joe West站在他身后，正一脸难以置信的看着他，Eobard点头致意，“我听说你现在已经是队长了，恭喜你。”

Eobard并没有试图握手，他站在原地微笑尽量表现的友善无害。他用眼角余光盯着Joe的枪套，他知道对方第一次见到Harry就送了对方三颗子弹，而他远比Harry更值得那三颗子弹。

出乎意料的是，Joe咬了咬牙，皱着眉头像是看见了不洁的东西，他上下打量Eobard后问：“你来干什么？”

“Barry今天下午休假，等会我们一起去吃饭。他告诉你了吗？”

“我看了他的排表。” Joe向门卫Bob点点头，：“Bob，我带……”

“Thawne教授。”Eobard好心地补上。Joe看了一眼Eobard说：“我带Thawne教授去Barry的办公室。”

Joe的态度并不算好，他避免直视Eobard，也不称呼Eobard，他就像是在忽视这个人。但是他的态度也不算太差，至少这已经比Eobard设想中的场景要好很多。他们两人并肩走进电梯，没有人说话。Joe双手握成拳，下颌绷紧，空气中满是紧张的火圝药味。Eobard双手插在口袋里，他看了看电梯天花板，决定还是说些什么：“谢谢你，West队长。”他们都知道他在说什么。

Joe一拳捶下目的地楼层：“Barry和我说过你的事情，我这么做不是为了你。”

“我知道。”不管Joe是否在避开他的目光，他仍然真诚地凝视着Joe的眼睛说：“你的支持对Barry很重要。”

“我已经因为你失去了我的女儿，我不能再因为你失去我的儿子。”Joe阴郁地威胁：“我曾经和你说过，如果你再次伤害Barry，我就算追到天涯海角也会把你给找回来。这句话仍然有效。”

Eobard脸上挂着温和的笑容，他不介意在Joe面前表现的弱势些，如果哪能让这个可怜的父亲好受一些，他轻声回答：“而我对此毫不怀疑，队长。”

那句曾经对Joe而言是十年前，对他而言不过是几个月前的事。他和闪电侠似乎对抗了十年，这段关系却在短短几个月里面从仇敌翻转到情人那一面，他不怪Joe不能理解。然而即使Joe不能理解，也仍然接受了这个现实，Eobard对此深觉感激。死者已矣，生者仍然继续存活。和Barry在一起的这几个月里，Eobard能看到那些他曾经忽视细节。那些生活细节显示，在他过去的伤害下，Barry精神上已经到达一个非常危险的临界点，这位警察的直觉让Joe在Eobard回来之前就已经察觉这点。因此Joe愿意做任何事情去吧Barry拉回来——即使有能力把Barry拉回来的人正是把Barry推向那个边缘的罪魁祸首。为了Barry，他接受了有着另外一张脸的Eobard。Eobard同情地看着这位警官，在长期的压力和悲伤折磨之下，这位刚正不阿的警官也学会了变通和妥协。  
电梯门在此刻打开，Eobard好奇地打量这个十年之后再见的警圝察局，似乎和过去没什么太大的变化，落后的科技水平没法产生质的变化。落后一百二十年，和落后一百年对他而言差异并不大。

“他一直因为你做的事苛责他自己，你配不上他，他值得更好的人。”Joe不待电梯门完全打开，就挤出电梯。他沉着脸领着Eobard走到警察局一侧的的实验室，那让Eobard看起来像是他押送的囚犯。Eobard没有出声，但他们都明白，不管Joe是否喜欢这个事实，现在已经没什么能够将他和Barry分开了。

“莱拉，Barry在哪？” Joe站在一个女性化验员的桌子前轻声问。他得到的答复是Barry带着队员去出外勤取证，还没有回来。

Joe转头看向Eobard，Eobard耸耸肩摊开手，“West队长，我就在这等着，哪也不去，绝对不会给你或者Barry添麻烦。”

“教授，你是Allen组长的朋友吗？”哪位好心的化验员给他拉了一张椅子，让他坐在自己桌子旁边。他们这个组里出去了一半，还剩下另外一半组员。剩下的组员听见Barry有访客，顿时都围过来打量这个穿着灰色套头毛衣，黑色大衣的男人。他们一致认为这个看起来像是学者的温和男人应该是受邀和他们组长讨论一些技术问题的。其中一个化验员还给他带来了一杯咖啡。

Eobard道谢之后接过咖啡，他听到这个问题挑起眉毛，笑了：“算是吧，有些私交。”

“这还是我第一次看到有朋友来拜访组长。”

“你们认识多久了？”

“你今天可不走运，Allen组长下午休假，现在又晚了，你时间可不多。”他们都想要从Eobard的嘴里打听出来一些关于自己组长的私事，看得出来Barry将白天和夜晚的工作分得很清楚，这些年轻的孩子们对他们组长充满好奇，就像是曾经的Cisco一样。

Eobard笑了笑，回答他们他离开中心城十年了，前几个月才搬回来。他低头喝了一口咖啡后想起Barry想买些科纳特级咖啡的事，那是一个不错的提议。反倒是一个走过来拿报告的警官接过了话题：“Allen休假？自从那时他妻子走后……他再没休假，他怎么突然决定休假？”

莱拉用笔在桌子上点着，“可不是呢，他本来下礼拜还要休一个礼拜的，但这件案子得到了好多注意力，West队长顶着上面的压力说什么也要给他一个礼拜的假期，是组长自己说改修三天，下周四回来帮我们。这个假期一定是很重要，所以组长和队长才那么坚持。”

Eobard因为这句话皱了皱眉，Barry还没有给他讲假期变化的事情——他倒不介意这个，他不知道的是Barry顶着那么大的压力仍然答应休假。

“我觉得……他是在约会吧。只有女人才会让他那么重视想要一起去度假，也只有女朋友才会让West队长顶着压力坚持让他去度假。”有一个年轻小伙子插嘴说道：“你们没发现吗？虽然组长一直都很和气，但是他总是很沉默严肃的。我来得晚，不知道他之前是什么样的，但这几个月来，他笑的次数比原来多了好多，看起来轻松多了。”

“他还开始自己带饭，那一定是他交往对象给他的爱心饭盒。哎，弗朗，你有观察过你偶像的午饭吗？”一个更年轻的女化验员向Eobard的方向看过来，那个年轻小伙子的声音回答了她：“那肯定是他女朋友给做的，每天还不带重样的。”

“你怎么知道还不重样？”

“午饭时间后去找组长签字，或者是找借口问问题就能闻到饭香啊。每天香味都不一样，昨天是鸡肉，西班牙香肠和米饭，前天是肉酱意面，可香了，有一次我发誓我同时闻到了牛肉和派皮的味道，那不会是威灵顿牛排吧。”大伙儿都笑了出来。

那个叫弗朗的小伙子有一双极好的鼻子，他把原料都猜对了。Eobard暗自笑了笑，回头怜悯地看了一眼那个仍然长着雀斑的年轻男孩，Barry知道他手下有一个小迷弟吗？

“看到这些痕迹吗，这是啮齿科小动物啃咬的痕迹，他们最喜欢收集东西做窝，肯定有些凶手的物品被这些小动物藏起来了。我们得找到它们。”熟悉的嗓音突然闯进Eobard的听力范围，他绝不会错认那份独特的频率。Eobard转头看向台阶，看见Barry正穿着早上Eobard给他准备的海军蓝色西装，左胸领口扣眼上别着圆形胸针。胸针里面是一只展翅飞翔的鸟儿，那和他蓝绿色的衬衫上的花型图案相互映衬。这件衬衫单穿有些花哨，但那件款式比较刻板海军蓝色的西装将浮夸的花样掩盖住，只露出脖颈胸口的花样，庄重中透出一份活泼。成熟挺拔，但又不那么死板，这是Eobard希望Barry看起来的样子。

Barry左手捧着文件夹，右手指着文件夹上的一些东西，边走边和身边以及后面的组员说着什么，似乎在交代一些事情。Barry正皱着眉，他的表情严肃甚至是严厉的，嘴皮飞快地翻滚，语气不容置疑：“彻底搜查现场，把所有老鼠窝都找出来， 再仔细翻一遍窝里的物品。然后再去查一遍血液，看凶手有没有使用麻圝醉剂，剩下的我们已经讨论过策略，照着流程做就可以。”他身边的那个化验员频频点头，一边在本上记下刚才交代的要点。Eobard留意到他西裤膝盖上有些白色灰尘，袖口也有一些，Barry一定曾单膝跪在地上，用手撑着检查地面上的物证。

就像是他在第一时间看到了Barry，Barry也在第一时间看到了Eobard。Barry看见Eobard的第一反应似乎就是微笑，他急于抬手打招呼甚至都忘记了步子，直到他身后的人撞上他。Barry这才反应过来，他迅速向前迈了一步后回身扶住身后差点摔倒的队员。Barry确认大家没有受伤后便把手上的文件夹塞给身边那个化验员说：“那，那就先这样吧，先按我之前说的做。不清楚的话就给我写邮件。”

说完，Barry抛下不明所以的组员，三两步就蹦到Eobard前方一臂之内的距离。Barry低头看着仍然坐在椅子上的Eobard，笑得露出了牙齿，“Eo，我以为我们在火车站见？”Barry下意识地拍了拍身上的灰尘，他袖口的灰尘终于消失，但是膝盖上的灰尘仍然在哪里。Eobard本想要伸手给他拍掉，但他并不想要在Barry的组员面前过多的展示他们的关系以免损害Barry在他们心中的威信。

Eobard没有回答，起身后将头偏向时钟的方向，Barry看了一眼钟表，就意识到他比约定时间晚了一个多小时。Barry用手挠着后脑勺，皱着眉毛，挤着左眼露出一个讨好的笑容：“哦，我猜我已经错过火车了？”

“下班车在半个小时之后发车，Barry。”Eobard举起手中的咖啡杯说，神情毫无责怪的意思，“现在走还不算晚。”

“给我30秒，马上就好！”Barry说完后便跑向他办公室。那本只有几步路，可Barry仍然选择跑过去完全不顾及他在他组员心目中的形象，Eobard没忍住突如其来的笑意，他看着Barry敞开的办公室门笑出了声。Eobard身边那群一开始就叽叽咋咋说个不停的组员终于不再说话，他们的视线在Eobard和Barry办公室之中来回扫视。Eobard的衣物和表情都成为了他们新的检查目标。

和Barry一起回来的组员也站在哪儿死死盯着那扇没合上的门。在场的都是饱经训练的犯罪现场调查员，他们正全神贯注地审视这个名为Barry严肃精明的上司Allen的罪案现场，收集每一分相关的线索。

Eobard俯身放下手中的咖啡杯，对身边还没合上嘴唇的组员们微笑：“莱拉，谢谢你的咖啡。以及很高兴见到你们。”


	2. Part B

明日就是圣诞节，街上饰满节日气氛的彩灯，每家店里的橱窗都有一个圣诞树，树梢上还挂着巧克力，天使等装饰。Barry喜欢节日，他喜欢和亲朋好友们热热闹闹地聚集在一起。他喜欢在暖烘烘的壁炉旁边喝蛋酒，等待拆开礼物的时刻。但那是他对圣诞节的期待。今日是平安夜，他更喜欢和伴侣待在一起，抱着红酒，耳鬓厮磨地度过一个只有两个人的夜晚。他想要把一年之中没来得及说的甜言蜜语赶在来年到达前都在这一个晚上说完。

Barry看着来往的人潮有些出神，金色的圣诞装饰，燃烧的壁炉，沙发上柔软的纺织品的触感，柔软皮肤的温度。他拥有过这样甜蜜的回忆，一开始一切都很好，直到他的工作开始侵蚀他的生活。

这是圣诞节前最后一日出行的机会，大家都赶着去度假，没人愿意在呆了一年地方再继续多待一天。Barry远远就看到月台上黑压压的全是人。他心里最后一分侥幸也灰飞烟灭。

再一次的，Barry想他不仅没有订旅馆，没有订车票，不仅毫无贡献，还迟到害的对方没有座位坐。

Eobard会生气吗？只这么想想，都会让Barry的肠胃抽痛。他从前讨厌让Dr.Wells失望，现在让Eobard不高兴这个想法能让他恐慌。Eobard完全有理由生气，Barry对自己讲，他知道生活是什么样的，一开始谈恋爱的时候总是甜蜜的，甜蜜到无视各自的兴趣冲突，忽视了对方所带来的不便。可一旦热情冷却下去，就像是清晨退潮之后的海滩，所有礁石的棱角和空洞都一览无遗。他们已经在一起好几个月，一直都是Eobard在迁就他，他们至今还没有发生过任何口角。但是Barry知道第一场争吵总是由极不起眼的小事触发的。他屡教不改的迟到习惯一直都是一个极好的理由。一起外出度假本该是愉快的，但那成为了Iris和他第一次争吵的导火索。噢，Iris是那么期待一个在温暖沙滩上的平安夜。她周到地安排了两个人的行程，是Barry迟到错过了飞机而搞砸了一切。Barry闭了闭眼睛，他想起Iris皱起的眉毛，紧抿嘴角处隐忍不发的怒气，他发现他自己无法想象Eobard生气的面孔。他需要想象愤怒的Eobard，才能在意念之中练习应对。但他想不起来，他本能够想起来的，但Eobard对他微笑的次数实在是太多了，Eobard作为恋人的模样早就覆盖了他作为敌人的样子。Barry绝望地希望事情能够一直这么保持下去。

不过，他真是智商归零才提出像普通人一样旅行这个建议的，他早就该知道他的工作性质让他无法过上普通人的生活。Eobard一定早就订了位置，他们错过了班车，座位自然也就泡汤了。Eobard不会喜欢在拥挤的火车上站上几个小时的——他看起来就像是一个喜欢安静和距离的人。他忐忑不安地观察正低头拿出车票验票的Eobard：年长的男人脸上仍然挂着温和的表情，Barry看不出来那是否是他的真实心情。Eobard拿回车票后，侧头看向Barry。Barry有点不敢看Eobard的眼睛，他缩了缩头，避开了Eobard的视线。

“嗯？”Eobard的声音里有微微的好奇，但并没有任何失望，责怪的情绪。他伸手拉过Barry的手，并捏了捏Barry的手指。Barry拉着行李箱，和Eobard越过人潮一直走到火车最前端。

这节车厢没有几个乘客，格局也和普通车厢不太一样。这里座位间隔更宽，四人座位上的桌子一侧还有一个小巧的台灯。Eobard放好行李，带着Barry在一个前后都没有人的双人座位上坐下。

“我没有订座位。”Eobard坐下后才低声解释：“但我买了一等车厢的车票，这种车厢总是有座位。”

“谢谢你。”Barry靠着Eobard的肩头小声说，仍然没有看Eobard的脸。即使Eobard没有责怪他的意思，他仍然觉得愧疚。

“为什么？”

“谢你没为我迟到而生气。Iris总是……”Barry突然收住了声音，他不安地瞥了一眼Eobard，Eobard并没有不悦，而是温和地鼓励Barry说：“不用顾虑我，你可以继续说，只要你不介意。”

“是我的错，我老迟到，给她添了不少额外的麻烦。”Barry笑了笑。Eobard没有马上接话，他伸手慢慢摸了一会Barry的头发，这才温和地安慰Barry：“Barry这对我而言不是一个问题。”

他几乎以为Eobard也一定会生气，但Eobard不仅没生气并且还早有后手这种布置让Barry深感幸运。他感到前所未有的轻松，他不必担心任何事情，因为Eobard一定会安排妥善，而Eobard似乎也并不介意他所带来的麻烦和缺点。Barry终于松了一口气，想他一定要好好补偿Eobard。

“我听说你手下说这个案子很受关注？”Eobard随意地起了个话头。Barry靠在他肩头，附在他耳边小声解释今早又发现了一个命案现场，这个案子上面特别重视，所以他被紧急调去现场直接参与取证。Barry闭着眼睛，神色有些疲倦，他小声地讲这个案子和局内交错的政治关系，他有些悲伤，因为受害者数量在持续增加，可内部却关注权力斗争。他此刻不再是组员眼中为受害者伸张正义的英雄，他更像是一个疲倦的普通男人。Eobard反手将手指插入Barry头发，揉着他的头皮，稍微弄乱了Barry用发胶打理过的额发，“我可以帮你的，Barry。”Eobard这么说着，仍然记下了Barry提过的那几个高层的名字，想着他能在不被Barry发现的情况下做什么。

“我还能处理，如果我不能解决的话，我再来向你求助。”

“别把自己逼得太紧，Barry。”Eobard不再多说。他看向窗外，车身震动了一下，正缓慢驶离车站。

Barry整个身体都靠在Eobard怀中，他恋人的肩膀适宜亲吻也适宜依靠。他看着Eobard剃得光洁的下颌，眯着眼睛开口：“我觉得，你绝对不会旁观我把我自己逼到那地步的。”

Eobard因为他的话轻笑出声，低低的，沙哑的笑声，带着被了解的愉悦，“我刚才得到了插手的许可吗？”

“我不想要用我的事情来麻烦你，Eobard。你有其他感兴趣的事情要做。”

Eobard低头看着Barry的脸颊，他的呼吸吹拂在Barry光洁的额头上，撩动着发丝。他想Barry还没有明白过来，或者Barry害怕过度依赖他，又或者这就是Barry和别人包括亲人一贯的相处方式，彼此独立，依偎着取暖但绝不依赖——即使是和Iris。但这不是他想要的关系，他能给Barry的也远比Iris能给的要多的多，他们的联系早就比任何情侣夫妻都要紧密。他们在这么多年的纠缠之中已经就长成一体，要么相互绞杀共赴黄泉，要么交缠双生荣辱与共。没有什么能挤在他们之间，那株鸢尾花早就被他亲手拔掉。

“Barry，这个世界对我而言，一点儿也不重要。”Eobard柔声说，他在很久以前说过这句话。也许Barry早就遗忘，但他需要Barry时刻记得这句话。“Joe，Cisco，那些人都无关紧要。唯一重要的人是你。每个人都有自己的短板，在你不擅长也无需擅长的事情上花费时间就是在浪费你的天赋。有很多艰难的战斗你必须去面对，我不会插手。但处理这些勾心斗角的事情对我而言不过是举手之劳，却能改善我们的生活，为此我很乐意效劳。你不妨把这个称为合理利用资源。”

“让我好好想想，Eo……”Barry叹了一口气，闭着眼睛在他肩头蹭了蹭后睁开眼睛说：“就连本该是我请你帮忙的事，也被你说得像是你有求于我。这让我觉得如果我不接受你的好意就太不识好歹。你怎么能这样呢？”

Eobard对这个结果并不惊讶，闪电侠习惯独力扛起所有的事情——他利用过这点。但他现在必须耐心等Barry自己想明白这一切。他露出笑容，向Barry眨眨右眼：“因为我比你更善于利用我的优势，把这当成一堂课吧，闪电侠。”他凑向Barry，将闪电侠的发音隐没在Barry的唇间。Barry开心地笑了起来，在他嘴唇撤离时吻了吻他的侧脸。

时间很长，他们必须在这个狭小的盒子里待上3个小时——那对他们而言原本是十分钟的路程。但他们放慢步子，像是普通人一样乘坐交通工具，一边压低嗓音聊着琐事。他们座位前后都没有人，他们本不必那么小心地交谈，但Eobard很享受Barry悄声说话的嗓音以及气流抚在他耳朵上的触感。他扣着Barry的腰，更紧地压向怀中的Barry，低声给对方讲解他在大学新接手的海底发电站的项目。列车驶出了中心诚，窗外是一片片的田野。冬日下午的阳光明亮，轻轻拍打在他们身上。车内安静而温暖，就连车窗外结霜的草地都带着温暖的晕光。他们正轻声交谈，这样近的距离让他们只要稍微侧脸就可以在对方脸上或者脖颈上留下一个吻。Barry总是会因为亲吻微笑，当Barry说到高兴时也会挣脱Eobard的怀抱，眉飞色舞地用手指比划，Eobard总会专注地倾听。  
Barry的笑容明亮，眼睛里毫无瑕疵，虹膜像是镜面一般反射着飞逝而过的光影。时间，空间都在他们身边流逝，就像是在神速力中奔跑一样，而他们正安坐着欣赏这一刻。

Barry说了一会话，又看了一会风景，在暖意和阳光中闭上眼睛。当他闭上眼睛，看到的并不是全然的黑暗。 他能看到眼皮背后太阳的轮廓。那些把自己锁在房间里捶墙的日子，Iris让他去看心理医生的命令，尖叫着在噩梦中惊醒的时刻，害怕因为能力而让身边的人受伤的恐慌，那些平日触摸不到的黑暗和他一并沐浴在阳光中，黑暗的边界正逐渐消融。Barry深刻地认识到他不再是一个人，他无法伤害Eobard，Eobard也不介意他的无力和软弱。他终于看到他们交缠的生活迎来温柔的光。他相信他们会重新开始。

“Eo，我就说像普通人一样旅行会是一个好主意。”

Eobard紧了紧扣在他腰上的手，下巴蹭了蹭Barry的额头作为回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm, there is a part C, but I am afraid I wont be able to finish it before Christmas....I am so sorry....  
> Merry Christmas though


	3. Part C

Part C

Eobard打量着自己在镜中的样子，黑色青果领晚礼服，同色马甲，白色风琴褶翼领衬衫，他喜欢最传统的配置，一点也不嫌其繁琐。他颇为满意，抬手整理喉间黑色领结的形状。Barry从他身后出现在镜中，正向他走来。Barry穿着一件全定制的戗驳领双排扣礼服，非常稳妥的设计，特别的是布料上那层温润的光泽。Eobard一看就知道这件上衣用了一百五十支的精纺羊毛，他决定下一次自己也要去定做一件这样的礼服。

Barry看起来很不错，实际上非常不错。这件衣服款式强调了他宽肩窄腰的特点，戗驳领的转折衬托出他锐利的眉峰，让他看起来像是一把利剑。而那深藏不露的光泽为这把利剑添上了一份藏剑于鞘中的雅致。Eobard一直都知道闪电侠非常英俊，他曾经是那么的为闪电侠着迷，闪电侠的灵魂和身体是神速力创造的最完美的作品。他此刻看着镜中的Barry一步步向他走来，脚步稳健，姿态饱经战斗洗练已是无懈可击，那些他已经遗忘的感觉又重新回到了他的身上。肾上腺素冲刷过Eobard全身，让他心跳加速，浑身战栗。他突然意识到这个Barry不仅强大而英俊，还要命的性感。

那个镜中的影子走到了他的身后，扶住他的肩膀。稍微一侧身，他童年时代仰望的英雄就站在他的面前对他微笑：“天啊，Eobard，你真好看。”  
Eobard仍然有些恍惚，他的手指紧张地不慎扯歪领结， Barry也许并没有注意到，又或者他注意到了但并没有在意，Barry的手指仍然放在Eobard的肩上：“让我帮你。”他熟练地帮Eobard整理好领结，接着退后一步打量着Eobard，眼中满是赞美，“嗯，这样更好看了。”Eobard口干舌燥，他看着他们影子一起投射在镜中，他用尽了他所有的教养和自制力才能平稳地出声：“Barry，不论是谁为你挑选设计了这件礼服，我都应该感谢她。”

这家有米其林二星评价名叫窗户的餐厅位于酒店的第28层也就是最高层。设计上使用了大片大片的玻璃墙壁，以及玻璃拱形天顶，食客能360度无阻碍地欣赏大都会的夜景。Barry和Eobard的座位尤其好。他们的桌子处于一个密封的露台，坐在那里就像是在悬空在夜景中用餐。他们脚下是一个小公园，更远处是大都会灿若繁星的灯光。而餐厅的中间是舞池，室内三重奏的乐手正演奏着轻柔的音乐。另外一侧放着架子鼓和麦克风，显然是为更晚一点的舞池准备的。

Barry为这个安排赞叹不已，听着流畅的钢琴弦乐仿佛悬空于夜空之中用餐是不可多得的体验。

Eobard来的地方没有牛， Barry知道他因此偏好牛肉。他对大贝利的汉堡包死心塌地。但是Eobard同样喜欢鲜嫩柔软的带子——Barry默默地记下了这点。新鲜的带子切成薄片做成刺身，叠放在海带熬成的清淡高汤之中，最上方装饰着法式芥末冰沙，烘托出带子的甜美。“脆弱而微妙的平衡，转瞬即逝的甜美最引人入胜。”Eobard这么评价。但Barry能看出来当神户牛排被端上来时，Eobard就把带子遗忘到上个世纪了。刀叉切开牛排焦黄表面的刹那，便有粗犷原始的焦香张牙舞爪地袭来，没有人能抵挡这样朴实的肉香。咬下去的质感更加接近黄油，牙齿毫无阻力地切断纤维，饱满的汁水和肉香盈满口腔。他们两人都是极速者，对热量的需求是常人的5-7倍，这样原始的脂肪香气对他们而言是无法抵挡的诱惑。而餐馆所提供的粗盐，胡椒，特殊酱料则带来了多变的搭配。他们尝试着不同的搭配，除了对食物的赞美而发出的叹息，他们几乎沉默地吃完了这道菜。

现在正是十点差十分，而这个夜晚好的不能再好，Barry放下餐刀，靠在椅背满足地等侍应生端上第一道甜品。他几乎可以预见接下来会发生的事：接下来有两道甜品，然后他们会喝一些威士忌作为餐后酒。Eobard似乎更喜欢山崎那带着蜜香的威士忌，Barry更喜欢美国波本威士忌，如果有机会的话，他可以说服Eobard试试老派威士忌鸡尾酒。等到舞池音乐响起后，他们也许会去跳些舞，直到午夜钟声被敲响。他们也许会再喝点酒才回房间，而那时属于夜晚的另外一部分才刚刚开始。  
Barry在心中过了一晚当晚的计划，觉得非常满意。他对面的Eobard拿起杯子，Barry也同样举杯，只有一根发丝那么厚的酒壁在空气中相互碰撞，发出清脆的共鸣。“致今晚。”Eobard说。

“致一切。”Barry笑着回答。正在此时，属于腕上正义联盟的呼叫器突然亮起红光，Barry仍然专注地看着Eobard的眼睛，迟迟未能做出反应。

“噢。”Eobard收回酒杯和视线，神态自若地抿下一口红酒后才出声提醒：“Barry，你该走了。”

Barry咬着下唇，以极速者的速度来说，他已经思考了好几十个来回，他最终说道：“Eobard，我很抱歉。”

Eobard挥了挥手，示意他不必担心。Barry心中有愧，他走到Eobard座位一侧，单膝跪下仰视Eobard再次道歉：“Eobard，我会补偿你的。我一定会尽快回来。”

Eobard耸耸肩，摸了摸Barry的脸颊，“我会为你留着甜品。去吧，闪电侠。”

Barry得到许可便不再犹豫地起身走向门外。他走的很急，皮鞋踏出急促的声响，打破了祥和的用餐氛围。他没看到全餐厅的人都停下了用餐，他们的视线一直跟随着他，他们都好奇Barry是否会改变心意，直到Barry头也不回地彻底消失在视线范围之内。

Eobard顿时成为了全场目光焦点所在。一位好心的侍者走上前来询问Eobard接下来的安排。Eobard让他们暂时不必端上甜品，他又点了一瓶菜品配酒里他很欣赏的那只陈年教皇红酒，并让适应生将这几天关于中心城的报纸都拿上来。

侍者恭顺地拿来报纸和红酒，他低头看向这个看起来温文尔雅的男人心里暗自惋惜：庆祝的烟火还有十分钟就要开始，这位客人年轻的情人也许还会回来享用甜品，但他注定要在最好的位置一个人欣赏烟火。

Barry离去的时候满心愧疚，而他回来的时候几乎是愤怒的。他在脑海里一遍又一遍地重播超人接他时看到他身上礼服时的微妙表情，以及超人对他说的话：“Barry，五分钟后就是大都会平安夜的庆祝烟火，那是大都会一年中最出名的庆典。而你所在的窗户餐厅则是最佳观礼场所。如果我没记错的话，露台的位置不仅特别难订，还需要额外交纳两千五百美金的费用。”超人不待Barry做出回应，便替Barry做下了决定：”我去联系蝙蝠侠代替你，你马上回去。”

Barry闯入餐厅时的步伐甚至比离去时还要急促，演奏中的室内三重奏都被他暴雨一般的足音打乱节奏，不得不停止音乐。在以往他一定会为此羞愧，但当他看见所有人都成双结对笑容满面地享用着餐点和美酒，只有Eobard正低头看着报纸思考与周围的气氛格格不入的时候，愤怒踹开了他的理智。

Eobard看到他怒气冲冲的样子，有些困惑地站起来：“Barry？”

“你怎么能不告诉我？”Barry冲上前，双手推着Eobard的肩膀一直把Eobard推到露台玻璃墙上，手肘顺势紧压上Eobard咽喉。Eobard本想要反抗，但他们在一起生活的时间太长，他在玩闹性质的打闹中习惯了Barry的碰触，仅是瞬间犹豫他就被Barry制住咽喉要害。

Barry附在他耳边再次低吼：“你怎么能不告诉我，Eobard？你怎么能不告诉我等会有烟火，这个座位花了你不少精力，你怎么能瞒着我这些让我离开？”Eobard有很久没有见到这样的Barry，愤怒让他的Barry染上了闪电侠的光彩，像是一柄挣开剑鞘的剑，剑刃锋利的让人无法直视。他最脆弱的脖颈正被压制有些呼吸困难，Barry紊乱灼热的呼吸喷洒在他耳后激起一波战栗的电流。这样的距离让他感觉危险而又亲近。肾上腺素在他血管之中奔行，他的心跳陡然加速，全身感官的灵敏度都被放到最大。像是有人踩了一脚急刹车，周遭一切在他不知情的时候从静音模式转换成了慢动作模式好让他能更仔细地感知Barry，他甚至还没有使用神速力。

Eobard深深吸了一口气努力稳住情绪。他侧头看到几个侍者正放下托盘准备向他跑来，Eobard手滑向Barry的脸颊，额头抵上额头，沙哑地命令：“听着，Barry，你要冷静，不然你会害我们两个人都被扔出去。现在，放开我，退后一步。”

Barry一愣，终于回过神来。他凑上前恨恨地在Eobard耳朵上咬了一口后才依言放开Eobard。Eobard揉着被咬痛的耳朵，心中暗骂怎么像狗一样咬人，一边微笑感谢跑过来帮忙的侍者，并说明他无需帮助。侍者责怪地看了一眼Barry，什么也没有说，远远退到一边小心留意这边接下来的走势。Eobard拉过座椅，重新坐下之后再次命令呆站着的Barry，“Barry，如果你已经不用离开的话，请坐下来。”

Barry再次服从了Eobard的话，但他一言不发地瞪着Eobard，眼中有一座正在喷发的火山显示他急需一个合理的解释。 

“Barry，你是一个英雄，我不会去阻止你去做你应该做的事。那是你的一部分，也是你我走到这一步的原因。”Eobard语气平稳而坚定，他直视着Barry，压抑着因为Barry混杂了愤怒和爱慕的视线而战栗的情感。一部分的他想要因为童年英雄的凝视而低头臣服，而另一部分的他因为凝视背后的代价而感觉骄傲而满足。“我知道你所象征的意义，也许我曾经不曾明白。但是在我成为HarrisonWells那十五年中，我体会到了作为一个普通人的无能为力。当不公真正发生在我身上并且无力反抗时，我比任何人都希望闪电侠能出现在那里。我花了十五年才明白闪电侠是一道光，是中心城的希望，是正义联盟的良心。而我，也比任何人都明白宽恕作为美德的可贵。”

Eobard停顿了一下，向着他的男朋友露出一个温和的微笑：“因此你想要去做的，正是我希望你去做的。而这些……”Eobard环视餐厅，带领Barry的视线扫过衣冠楚楚的人群，纸醉金迷的装潢后，轻哼出声：“Barry，没有什么是我没见过的，也没有什么值得我在意。我带你来这里，只是因为我觉得你可能会喜欢。如果你因为工作错过了，那也没关系，我们明年还能再来。”

Barry握紧了餐巾，甩在桌子上。一旁的侍者因为Barry的动作正紧张的盯着Barry，以防他们再次打起来。Eobard看着Barry突然涨红的脸庞，一时间也不太分得清楚Barry是想站起来在他脸上打一拳，还是想要再次对他吼叫，后者的话他几乎可以确定会让他们两个人被赶出餐厅。

Barry站起来的一瞬间，Eobard就伸手按住了Barry的嘴唇，Barry扯过Eobard的手腕，在他手腕内侧留下一个吻。Eobard吃了一惊，Barry已经走到他座位旁边，居高临下的用嘴唇将Eobard按在座位上。Barry撑上Eobard的座椅靠背，他的舌头在下一刻挑入Eobard齿间，向更深处探去。Barry闭着眼睛，俯身纠缠着Eobard的温度。他想起了过去几个月Eobard毫无怨言地迁就他的工作时间；他想起Eobard早些时候和他说的这个世界以及这些人对Eobard无关紧要的话；他想起踏入餐厅时看见Eobard低头看报纸和周围喜庆的氛围格格不入的样子，他酸涩地意识到也许Eobard在他不知情的情况下做了更多而他无以为报，这都让他的心为Eobard泛起绵密的疼痛。

他想要永远地将这个人困在他怀中——他知道这是极为自私且可怕的想法，什么样的人会想要把他喜爱的人困在一个监牢呢？他知道这对Eobard极不公平，但他仍然屈服内心而做出了请求，并为此忐忑不安。然而Eobard所给予的回应永远都比他预期要好，Eobard正把Barry的理想当做他自己的理想。这个认知让Barry全身发抖，恨不得能将他的骨血灵魂都奉献给对方作为回报。他们两个人都沉醉在这个吻中，直到他们听见了掌声。

Barry这才惊醒过来，他颇有些不好意思地走回自己的座位，低头慢慢展开餐巾重新铺在腿上，拒绝看向食客。Eobard神态自若地朝侍者和鼓掌的食客微笑，并举起酒杯致意。

就在这时，一年一度的烟火终于开始。无数的火花在他们面前以及头顶争先恐后地绽放，星河在天际坠落，投入大都会绚烂的灯火之中。他们正身处爆炸的中心，仿佛目睹宇宙爆炸，星云倒转。每一秒每一刻都有烟花在绽放，每一秒每一刻都有烟花在死亡，它们组成图案，变化着色彩，和着音乐起舞。那些只存在于Barry脑海中的绚烂景色被呈现在夜色的画布上，Barry目不暇接的看着变化莫测的表演，他觉得即使用上了神速力，他也无法看尽这样的烟火。

Eobard隔着桌子握住Barry的手，向他举起酒杯微笑，完成了他们未完成的祝酒词：“致一切。”

烟火结束的时候，他们已是肩膀靠着肩膀坐在一起。Barry利用神速力迅速环顾了一下四周，这并不奇怪，大部分人都和伴侣依偎在一起，并将座位调整到面对烟火的方向，毕竟没人愿意一直歪着脖子看烟火。三重奏的乐手早已离开。晚场的乐队和DJ正在调整键盘和架子鼓为即将开始的舞池做准备。

Barry重新面对烟火挨着Eobard坐好。Eobard用余光看到了他的举动，为Barry此刻的反应觉得有些好笑。他们看似争吵的那一幕远比现在要出格得多，“在中心城你才需要担心被人认出来，但这是在大都会，你尴尬的小秘密都很安全，Mr.Allen。”

Barry知道Eobard在取笑他，他满不在乎地从盘子上挖干净最后一点那个他也不知道怎么称呼的用巧克力和樱桃做出来的蛋糕，含混地回答：“总有更尴尬的时候。”Barry先是喝干了他自己的杯中酒，又拿起Eobard的酒杯一口喝干了里面残存的红酒，看起来就像是需要些酒精壮胆似的，可他们都知道这点酒精除了润喉对极速者毫无作用。

“Barry？”

“等我一下。”Barry没有解释，他起身走向不远处的侍应生。

过了一会，Eobard看到Barry在侍应生的带领下，走向中央的舞池。Barry在中央站定，众人似乎认出了他就是之前那小小冲突的主角之一，顿时为他响起了一阵鼓励的掌声。Barry低头在侍者的帮助下别上无线迷你麦克风，他看起来腼腆而又羞涩。而当他抬头面对食客，羞涩的样子消失的无影无踪，他全身放松地站在舞台之上，毫无普通人站在灯光下的扭捏。Barry抬起一只手解释：“大家可能看到了我和我的伴侣……嗯……之前有过争执。我想要感谢我伴侣为我所做出来的安排，所以我打算为他唱首歌。”大家都善意地笑了，Barry摊开手，有些自嘲地说：“我唱的还挺不错的，我是学校合唱团的领队，还得过奖。”

键盘手向Barry点点头，Barry低头扣上了礼服的第一颗扣子报上歌名：“这首歌叫做不虚此行。” 

“太陽下山，星光展现  
此时此刻胜过一切  
我的世界从此不再相同  
我很高兴你为我而来。”

他背着手，站在原地唱出这段歌词，声音清澈优美，丝毫不逊色专业歌手。大家以为他就要这么唱下去，在伴奏过场期间，Barry丝毫不差地踩着音乐节奏，走到舞池边缘最接近Eobard的地方，张开手臂，开始舞蹈。

Barry的动作非常灵活，提手，扭腰，摆胯，脚步在舞池滑行，每一个动作都符合节拍，充满热情和张力。在整个舞蹈过程之中，他的眼睛一直都锁在坐在一边的Eobard，嘴角勾着一丝漫不经心的笑容唱出歌词：

“你的魅力像是一个魔法  
让我感觉天翻地覆  
而我觉得你我如此般配  
所以，让我们去一个只有我们两个人的地方吧。

来吧，关上灯  
我会牵着你的手  
为你斟满酒杯，请尽情畅饮  
再给我一点时间，  
因为时间正在你我之间流逝，请留下  
让我陪在你身边，让我使你觉得不虚此行。”

Eobard看着Barry跳到舞池前冲着自己轻抬下巴，就像是一个嘿你要来玩吗的邀请。然后又将视线落在其他食客身上，带着挑逗性质向别处挑眉。那和Barry一贯的样子非常不同。Eobard认知中的Barry从来都是谨慎而腼腆的，又或者是隐忍的。Eobard几乎没看到过他这般放肆的样子。

这让他更像一个男孩。看着Barry的笑容，Eobard也觉得高兴起来。

当Barry伸手按上胸口，再次唱出让你不虚此行的时候，有女性食客开始为他鼓掌。Barry解开那粒礼服扣子，深红色衬里随着转身的动作翻滚，显出精瘦的腰身。而他在原地转腿以及踢腿的动作让那双长腿一览无遗。Barry正在向Eobard展示他自己，就像是所有的雄性鸟类会为伴侣跳一出最能展示自己优点的舞蹈一样，他正在跳属于Barry Allen的求偶舞。

Eobard终于起身鼓掌，Barry笑容满面的跑向舞池更后面一些的地方。音乐再一次变的舒缓。Barry重新扣上那粒扣子，背着手唱出了最后一段抒情的歌词：

“太陽下山，星光展现  
此时此刻胜过一切  
我的世界从此不再相同  
我很高兴你为我而来。”

乐声骤歇，掌声取代了音乐，Barry成了众人的焦点。Barry匆匆鞠了个躬表示感谢，他顾不得额头上的汗水和仍未平复的呼吸，小跑到Eobard面前，抿着嘴满脸期待地看着Eobard。

“你确是让我不虚此行，Barry Allen。”Barry觉得他自己从未笑得那么开怀。  
***  
作者注：那首歌Glad you came （不虚此行），GG在Glee里面有唱过的，有兴趣的姑娘们可以去看看。最后祝大家新年快乐。


	4. Chapter 4

Barry清醒过来的时候觉得和往常有些不太一样，被子又软又暖和，像是躺在羽毛之中，舒适的让人不想要起床。他翻了个身，看见Eobard闭着的眼睛就明白了那股暖意的来源。

他们住到一起后，花了Barry一些时间才接受Eobard每天只睡5个小时。Eobard解释那是他在做粒子加速器项目时养成的习惯，但他睡得很沉，所以也足够了。Barry很快就释然，人们只看到Harrison Wells是个天才，却没看到他一个礼拜工作近100个小时。他每天都在Barry起床之前就已经给Barry准备好早饭和午饭。鉴于晚上他们几乎是同时入睡，Eobard沉睡的样子并不很常见。

他的恋人正闭着眼睛，睫毛垂在下眼睑。Eobard此刻鼻息均匀，嘴唇也因为放松而微微张开，看起来温顺而脆弱。但Barry知道这皮相下面就是一个心黑手辣的老流氓。Barry看了一会，又凑近吻了吻他的嘴唇，最后将头挤入Eobard脸颊和枕头之间的空隙。 Eobard喉头耸动，发出几声含混的抱怨。他挪动身体给Barry空出一些位置。Barry毫不客气地挤进去，揽过Eobard的后腰让他们赤裸的的胸腹大腿都贴在一起。

Eobard不再动了，就像是一床温暖柔韧的被子靠着Barry。Barry闭眼听着他的呼吸，想着昨晚发生的事情。

他们昨晚跳了好几只舞。在舞池时，Barry发现那些带着女伴的男人们在Eobard身上停留的时间比Barry希望的要长。Barry瞪着眼睛，一直看到那些男人好让他们知晓这种凝视是让人非常不高兴的。Eobard一开始并没有注意到，等到他发现Barry的行为时，不觉笑出了声：“你看起来就像是护食的幼犬。”

“为什么是幼犬？”如果把他比作狗的话，Barry觉得那也应该是成年猎犬，再不济也是阿拉斯加那种雪橇犬。圣伯纳虽然个子大，但样子实在太蠢。

“因为，其实并没有什么威慑力，反而觉得龇牙瞪眼的样子很可爱。”Eobard仍然在笑，脚步一点也没有错。但Barry差点因为这句话踩到Eobard的脚。Eobard不希望被无故踩好几下，接着解释：“也许他们也想要为女伴弄到那个座位，但被我抢了先机心里不平，所以想要看清对手是什么人。但你看，女性明显对你更感兴趣一些。”

Eobard领导着舞步，用脚步和动作引导Barry无意间对上那些视线又迅速挡住。他认真地说，语气又诚恳又温柔，“我如果像你一样瞪她们就太没有礼貌了。事实上，有人欣赏你是一件让我很高兴的事，”Barry本以为他会说出一些动听的话，结果Eobard脚步一转，偏偏头，话就变了个味道：“毕竟他们也只能看看，真可惜。”

Barry确定Eobard是在赤裸裸地炫耀，他考虑了千分之一秒也许他应当为被当做展示品而表现得委屈，但他最终放弃只是对Eobard翻了个白眼。他告诉他自己，他是闪电侠，中心城的英雄，没有必要和一个反派——哦，不，前反派，计较。不过Barry也还是很高兴，虽然他不在意别人的看法，但被人喜欢总是件值得高兴的事情，至少比惹人讨厌要好。

“Barry，你之前说你会补偿我。”Eobard凑在Barry耳边轻声说。Barry在那熟悉的温和面孔上看出了一丝不怀好意，他头皮一阵发麻，再也顾不得留意周围人的视线，谨慎地嗯了一声：“Eobard你有什么想要的吗？或者特别想要去的地方。”

Eobard看着他没有说话，而是露齿而笑，那是眼见猎物跌入陷阱刹那带着怜悯和得意的微笑：“那么，我想请你给我说说你曾经有多崇拜Harrison Wells吧，说点我不知道的，你知道我知道什么。”

Barry听见Harrison Wells这个词就像是被雷劈了一样傻站在原地，那个年少的，懵懂的记忆冲回了他脑海。他清楚那些记忆，他是Harrison Wells的收集者，他像是集邮一样收集一切关于Harrison Wells的事，分门别类地整理好，不愿与任何人分享。他常在独处时一遍又一遍地回味那些事迹与画面，一开始带着悸动，后来带着酸楚。就连那些情绪都被他裹成珍珠，妥善收藏在记忆里。他已经有很久没有去想过了，而现在他突然意识到那些事迹的主人正站在他面前，并要求分享。

那简直就是把只写给自己看，并写的肆无忌惮日记赤裸裸地展示在另外一个人的面前啊，这比赤身裸体地暴露在大众面前还要让人羞耻，毕竟后者他已经因为制服爆炸发生过一次，并且后者他还可以遮住脸不是吗？

Barry咬着下唇，半晌没有出声。Eobard带着他僵硬的身体走到他们的座位上坐下后才慢悠悠地开口：“我们有很多时间，要喝点东西吗。”

“我有你的自传，我买过你的签名。”Barry一边观察着Eobard的表情，一边谨慎地开口。

Eobard点点头。侍者过来询问的时候，他要了一杯老派鸡尾酒，一杯波本威士忌。完了之后才开口：“你看过那本自传至少三次，甚至能够背出来。你买了两本，你曾经把其中一本放在背包里去哪都带着，另一本上面有两个签名放在书架上。你在一次我不记得的场合下——一个慈善签售会上，让我第一次在上面签了名。后来炸弹女那件事情让你心情低落，你让我旧签名旁边签上了一个新的。”

Barry惊得没有接话，Eobard挑了挑眉毛，向后靠在椅背膝盖交叠，“我记得所有你和我说过的话。我也密切地观察了你好一阵子——这你早就知道了。现在，请说些我不知道的东西吧。”

Eobard专注地看着Barry，当Eobard将注意力和视线心无旁骛地投射到一件事情上时候，他会收敛笑意，反而显得非常可怕。Barry曾经凝视过他工作时候的样子，他对周遭一切都不在意，仿佛他眼中的项目是世界上唯一的宝物，任何想要分散他注意力的人都会被他杀死，而那些人至死都不会分得他眼角一分余光。而当他用这种视线看人的时候，几乎能让人发抖，那会让Barry觉得自己是世界上唯一一个活人。

Barry一动不动地坐在座椅上，快要承受不住这样的目光。他听见了自己逐渐加速的心跳。他张口，看见对方的眼神也紧盯着他的动作。他迷茫地想，说什么呢？有什么是Eobard不知道的呢。说他曾经在夜里梦见对方吗？他一定曾梦呓过Wells的名字。他说出来只会让Eobard为他补上更为羞耻的细节。

Barry口舌发干，他想要把脸埋在Eobard的脖颈间好避开那有杀伤力的视线。最终他说：“Eobard，我们可以回房间吗？安静一点的环境对我而言可能比较好。”

他们拿着酒杯一路沉默地走回房间，也许只有Barry觉得非常尴尬，Eobard的脚步甚至还是很轻快的。一进门，Barry从Eobard手中接过那杯老派鸡尾酒，随手放在柜子上后就把Eobard推到床上。Barry急切地吻在Eobard嘴唇上，并希望Eobard能够忘记他那令人尴尬的好奇心。Eobard放松地任由Barry压在他身上，手指伸到衬衫下面，用拇指抚摸Barry后腰上的皮肤。他在接吻的间隙开口提醒：“我明天还是会问这个问题，Barry。明天可有一整天。”

Barry立刻停下了动作，他将头埋在Eobard脖颈间，放松身体趴在哪儿。他终于放弃了抵抗，自暴自弃地说：“好吧。”

他的声音和他的人一样不情不愿，“我申请过STAR Lab暑期工的工作机会。面试的时候我穿了STAR Lab的T恤衫，我知道STAR Lab当时所有的项目。当面试官问我怎么看STAR lab的时候，我一时听错了问题，以为他问我对STAR lab当时的项目有什么看法。于是我讲了差不多半个小时，把每一个项目都点评了一遍。期间面试官好几次想要打断我，但他一句话也没插上来，最后他觉得我和他们招人的初衷不太合适便把我给拒绝了。我一个暑假都不太高兴。”

Eobard猜测那是大二的暑假，他监视了Barry的房间知道Barry曾经因为一个电话闷闷不乐很久，但他并不知道缘由。而他也没有费心去观察STAR lab里面的录像。这的确是他不知道的事情，因此他什么也没有说。

一旦说了个开头，后面的话就顺畅多了，但Barry仍然不敢看他：“在Hartley毁了你家后，你住进了酒店，而我留在你家找寻相关线索。我趁着一个人在那的时候，采集了你家所有房门把手上的指纹，对比了所有下水道的毛发。得到的结论是你从来都是一个人住那里，没有任何访客或者留宿者遗留的痕迹。”

“你没去我床上看看？”Eobard用诱哄的语气低声问。

“在你枕头上我就只找到了黑色的头发，一看就知道是你的。”Barry没有犹豫就全盘托出，“我掀开被子闻了闻，但我有很小心地把被子抚平不让你看出来。我去看了你的浴室，你用佛手柑和檀香的洗浴用品，我后来也买了一套一模一样的。我看完你的衣柜以后又去查看你的衣物洗涤产品，也买了同样的产品。”

虽然很轻微，但是Barry绝对不会错过Eobard胸腔里那一丝细微的震动。Barry急忙撑起身体，Eobard掩饰的动作很快，但Barry仍然看到Eobard嘴角轻微的上翘后又被抿紧，随后移开了视线。Barry严厉地瞪着Eobard，难以置信地叫道：“你笑我？你怎么能笑我？”

Eobard本来还试图掩饰，被Barry识破以后就肆无忌惮地笑出了声。连眼泪都笑了出来。Barry恼羞成怒，气的浑身发抖，想动手又舍不得，他连重话都舍不得说一句，他只想要找一个地方来磨一磨他发痒的后槽牙。他居高临下地审视Eobard，视线在Eobard裸露的脖颈以及侧脸来回扫视，寻找一处下嘴的地方。

在Barry粗暴地扒开Eobard的衬衫领口，赌气般地咬上Eobard脖子的时候，Eobard仍然在笑，如果不是被Barry压制住身体他一定会笑的蜷起来。他真把Barry当成毫无威慑力的幼犬，孩子气的啃咬让他笑得更加欢快。最终Eobard停住了笑，他抬手推翻Barry，爬到Barry身上说：“你喜欢Harrison Wells的签名吗？”

仰头看着Eobard勾起的嘴唇和因为高兴而发光的脸，Barry诚实地点点头。Eobard满意地捏了一把Barry的脸，起身站在床边说：“那你脱衣服吧，全部！”

当Barry觉得事情的走向终于如愿了一回的时候，发现又不是那么回事。他磨着牙齿，又想要在什么上面咬上一口，而Eobard近在咫尺的脖颈则显得格外诱人。他看着Eobard放松的表情，感受着Eobard的呼吸吹拂在额头上的波纹，他突然又不想要破坏这份安详。他改变了主意，重新闭着眼睛，缩在Eobard的胸口。皮肤相接的地方传来的不仅仅是温度，传来的还有那沉闷的震动。他听着稳定的心跳和呼吸，意识再度涣散。他像是在周遭环境间和Eobard一起构成了一个茧——这是一个混沌困倦的小世界，有柔光，有松软的被子，有暖和的肌肤。他感觉安全，放松，只想一动不动地躺在这里。

温柔乡，Barry迷迷糊糊地想，他似乎在哪里听过这个形容真是太贴切不过。

就在Barry昏昏欲睡的时候，Eobard伸展身体，揉了揉脸——他醒过来了。

Barry感觉Eobard转头，也许是去看时间。时间一定不早了，但他们在度假，谁在乎时间呢。他的手指从Eobard后腰一路向上，一直摸到Eobard的锁骨。他确定了下位置，扣着Eobard肩膀稍微用力朝下拉了拉。他仍然闭着眼睛，含混地请求：“别走，Eo……再陪我睡会。”

Barry听见了一声柔软地叹息：“Barry，我已经陪你多睡了好几个小时。你该起床了，否则就会错过早饭。”他仍然躺在那里攥着Eobard的手腕没有动。Eobard只能叹息着又躺了回来，重新揽着Barry：“就十分钟。”Barry心满意足地将头重新塞在Eobard脖颈，去闻他的气味。

十分钟过后，Barry被Eobard推了一把。Barry只能爬起来去洗澡。

Eobard躺在被子里，听着Barry爬起来时床单悉悉索索的声音，他听着Barry踏在地板上几乎毫无声音的震动。Barry总是不关浴室门，他能听见水珠喷在玻璃上发出绵密的撞击声，他能听见Barry因为热水而发出的叹息。他在心里数着时间，一秒两秒，想着Barry要多久才会发现。

3分钟后，他看见一个愤怒的闪电侠，浑身带着水珠，头发上满是护发素，气急败坏地跑出浴室：“Eobard，你都干了什么？！”

Barry白色的皮肤上满是黑色的花纹，那花纹分布的极为细密，均匀地分布在四肢和前胸后背，都是衣服可以遮住的部分。Eobard知道在更为隐秘的，他现在看不太真切的部位也布满了同样但更为纤细的花纹。就像是一个极大面积的纹身。

“你允许我这么做的，Barry。”Eobard睁开眼睛，靠在床头。他一点也没有刚才困倦的样子，清醒地回答Barry的问题。

昨晚在Eobard让Barry脱掉全身衣服的时候，Barry松了一口气，以为他终于从要命的尴尬之中解救出来了。他飞快地脱光了衣服，却被Eobard面朝下的一把按倒在床上，手里还捏着一支笔。Barry一开始还以为那是一个玩具，直到Eobard咬开笔盖他才发现那真的就是一只普通的笔，但他不知道那支笔是从Eobard的行李里面拿出来，并非是酒店客房里面原有的文具。“你很喜欢Harrison Wells？你还去买了他的签名，我可以免费给你在你身上签下Harrison Wells的名字。”

墨水又冷，下笔的触感又痒，Barry扭着身体反抗的时候，Eobard再一次说话了，他的语气温柔带着点莫名的委屈，Barry一听就放弃了反抗，温顺地躺平：“Barry，你似乎忘记告诉我你下个礼拜只修三天假期。”

背面签完了之后，Barry又被翻过来，在前面各个部位被签上了Harrison Wells的名字，在整个过程中Barry安慰自己只是一晚上的事，但他仍然为此涨得脸通红，全程愤愤不平地盯着Eobard。他没法用超级英雄不和反派计较那话来安慰他自己了，他就是计较的要命。

然而在他胸口那块，他本来以为Eobard仍然会写下Wells的名字的时候，他看到Eobard最终写下了Eobard Thawne的名字，那和Harrison Wells的签名完全不一样。Eobard的签名乍一看很是文雅，细看转折处凌厉刚强，和Harrison Wells通体的温和圆润完全两样。

Eobard放下了笔，低头仔细打量Barry胸口位置的签名，似乎颇为满意。数个Harrison Wells的签名中空了一大半，正当中的Eobard Thawne的名字像是众星拱月独居其中。Barry一把夺住那只笔，不顾自己裸露的样子，半跪在床上问Eobard：“你至少也要让我签一个名字？”

Eobard想要摇头，但是他最终点了点头，似乎也觉得一个更改的假期换了这么一身签名有点太过分。他从容地解开衬衫扣子，敞着胸腹：“你想要写哪里，嗯？”

Barry脱下Eobard的衬衫，Eobard坦然地躺在床上任由Barry打量他的身体。Barry的视线从Eobard的心口，流连到脖颈，最后在左手无名指上来回巡视。Barry咬开细的那一头笔端，左手捧着Eobard的无名指，心虚的厉害不敢看对方的眼睛：“可以吗？”

“我是同意了！”Barry低头看着满身的黑色签名，一边评估着事情的严重程度，一边崩溃地大喊：“可我没想到这个洗不掉啊！！！你要告诉我这个洗不掉，我一定，不许，你，这么做！”他左臂皮肤发红，明显曾尝试搓去黑色签名。但那墨迹并没有因为水和沐浴露变得模糊。这从来没有发生过，就连纹身都无法在他皮肤上存留一晚还如此清晰，所以Barry甚至没有想过这个可能。

“Eobard，这太过分了！”Barry气急败坏地用手指着仍然靠在床头的Eobard，他浑身沾满水汽和肥皂，马上就要爬到床上来脸贴脸的控诉。Eobard拉了拉被子，他知道这会他绝对不能笑，不管他多想笑都只能温和地反问：“你觉得我过分吗？Barry，我为你安排好了一切，你不仅在公众场合冲我大吼大叫，还把我按在墙上。现在再让我问你一次，你觉得这小小的报复过分吗，Mr. Allen？”

Barry高涨的怒气顿时就像是被戳了一个洞的气球般泄的一干二净。Barry垂着头，看着地板，他本能觉得有什么不对——如果他脑子此刻更清醒一点就知道那笔绝对是蓄谋已久的阴谋，可他自觉理亏也觉得Eobard的行为也很合理。Barry开始思考着要怎么才能遮住这身诡异的签名，他知道这签名一定会淡去，只是一个礼拜或者一个月的时间问题。他在心里思索等会要把那支笔用最快的加急件寄到中心城CSI部门，让下属给他化验一下墨水的成分好让他自己能合成洗去墨水的溶剂。

Barry垂头丧气地走回浴室好洗干净身上所有的肥皂泡。他裹着浴袍出来的时候，看见Eobard披着浴袍正站在落地窗前，窗外是繁忙的城市和灿烂的阳光。在27层楼的高度下，一切都显得微不足道。Eobard正抬着左手，借着窗外的光线仔细看着他自己的手指。

Eobard左手无名指指根上有一圈黑色的纹路，那看起来就像是Barry自己的签名。

“哦，那是……”Barry瞬间就认出了他自己的笔迹，他想到这墨迹暂时没法洗掉的特点，突然有些忐忑。他自己身上的签名虽然很多，但他可以靠高领毛衣完全盖住，而冬天穿高领毛衣一点也不突兀。Eobard手指上这个可就难遮盖了。如果Eobard有提前告诉他墨水的这个特性，他绝对不会在那么明显的地方签下名字。Barry转念一想，既然Eobard允许他这么做了，他就一定有解决的办法。说不定Eobard就已经做好了可以洗去墨水的溶剂。

Eobard的表情非常平静，他打量着手指上的签名半晌后，轻声说：“我可以做一个戒指。我会把你这个签名拓下来，再用玫瑰金做成金箔。最后把玫瑰金的金箔镶嵌在黄金戒指内部，这样就可以遮住这个签名了。”

Barry被他的话惊得睁大了眼睛。Eobard整个上半身都笼罩在朦胧的光里，那张他极为熟悉的脸向着他露出了一个从小看到大的笑容，问出了他不敢说出口的话：“Barry，你想要另外一个那样的戒指吗？”

完

后来的事：  
Barry的小组发现自己组长自从度假回来以后就开始穿高领毛衣。曾经Barry老半跪在地上找线索的，度假回来以后他再也不弯腰了。  
他们一度以为自己的组长度假时伤了腰。Barry的小迷弟还特意送了个腰枕给Barry。后来Joe也察觉到了这变化，他脸上的黑气瞬间暴涨就快掀翻屋顶，吓得手下警察轻易不敢找他。  
最后Joe委婉地拜托Caitlin给Barry治治腰时，Barry才知道Joe误会了什么。  
Barry真不知道伤了腰和腰上的签名被人看到/知晓哪个更为丢脸一些。所以他什么也没有说。


End file.
